Nina Robertson
Nina Robertson is a recurring character in the Fifty Shades saga of the series. She is played by Bella Thorne. The Series Pilot Nina first appears in Pilot, asking multiple people about Seth Pederson, who has recently enrolled in Beacon Hills High. While he's eating his lunch, Nina sits in the seat on the other side of the table. She introduces herself, but Seth says he knows who she is and what she does. She manipulates people into doing horrible things with a false promise of money or sex. Nina says she isn't that type of girl, and tells him to meet her at her house so she can prove it to him. Secrets In Secrets, Nina tells Seth that she was a lesbian before she started dating Tyler. Lead the Feather Nina is tied to the ceiling by a bisexual girl holding a vibrator as she waves it in Nina's face. Nina is crying hysterically, asking the woman what she wants. The woman says she wants to hear Nina scream before shoving the vibrator up Nina's vagina and turns it on all the way as Nina screams in agony. The episode than flashes back many days ago. Nina is a high school student who was well known for her beauty and almost poisonous influence on everyone. She treats her friends like trash except for Tyler Morris, who is her boyfriend, and Seth Pederson, who she is attracted to. Bored with her life, she dumps Tyler over a text message and hooks up with a woman she meets at a bar. She flirts with the woman for a bit before they go back to Nina's house and have passionate sex until they pass out from exhaustion. However, it's revealed that the woman is an Internet prostitute, and recorded their entire romantic tryst on her iPhone. After their affair, Nina asks the girl if she enjoys having sex with other girls. The woman says it depends on the girls' bodies and how well they kiss. She tells Nina she's the best girl she's hooked up with so far in her career. She then asks Nina if she's ticklish, Nina tries to say she isn't, but the woman lunges at her and tickle tortures Nina, who is crying for mercy within minutes. After what Nina says felt like an hour of armpit and rib tickling, the two lay with each other. Nina calls the woman's company and requests the same woman for another session. She arrives at Nina's house and the two have sex. However, the woman secretly set up her phone to record their time together again. Fast forward to the present. Nina is still screaming in agony, but then starts laughing hysterically, screaming that the vibrator is tickling the walls of her vagina, and that she can't take it anymore. The woman begrudgingly removes the vibrator and allows Nina to rest from the torture. Death After a week of being tortured, Nina gets free and manages to grab the Mistress Killer's phone to call the police. As she hides from her, she sees on the phone's photo album that she's tortured and killed nearly a hundred girls in similar ways, realizing her fate. As the police are within sight, the Mistress Killer spots her running. She manages to catch up to Nina and grabs her. As she begs for mercy, the killer slits her throat and leaves her to die. Still alive, Nina manages to put surgical tape over her throat. After the cop leaves, Nina is dragged into the dark hallways of the house by Dorian Grey, who proceeded to have intercourse with her until she dies from a combination of blood loss and overexertion. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Lesbians